1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high density connector in which electrical elements are arranged in a pattern that minimizes cross-talk and electrical interference within the connector.
2. Description of Related Art
To meet the recent requirements for expanding memory of electronic equipment and to comply with the miniaturization trend of the electronics industry, a high-speed transmission is required. Connectors with a high density of signal terminals and a small profile are increasingly used in computers or peripheral equipment. However, since the signal terminals are compactly arranged to improve signal transmission capabilities, electrical cross-talk inevitably occur between adjacent signal terminals during signal transmission especially for high frequency signal transmission thereby adversely affecting performance of the electronic equipment. Various attempts have been made to reduce electrical cross-talk in such high density electrical connectors.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,350,134 and 6,540,559 disclose a common method for reducing electrical cross-talk that is to dispose a ground terminal between two adjacent signal terminal pairs. However, as each of the grounding terminals occupies a space on mating surfaces of tongues equal to that of each signal terminal pair, only half of the space on mating surfaces can be used to mount the signal terminals. That decreases density of the signal terminals on the mating surfaces and thus indirectly increases a whole size of the connector. It does not meet the miniaturization requirement for electrical components.
Therefore, a new high density connector is desired to overcome above-motioned problems.